Beast Supremacy Magic
Beast Supremacy Magic (操獣魔法, Sōjū Mahō) is a Caster Magic created by the Magic Council following the study of 's actions in regards to controlling . Description The basic function of Beast Supremacy Magic is to, indeed, become superior to beasts. In essence, it provides the user with the capability to dominate over the will of any beast that is in their radius, and therefore allow them to do the user's bidding. And while it appears to be a rather simplistic process that can be replicated with suggestion magics of other origin, the Beast Supremacy Magic works rather differently in its entirety - through the aspect of supremacy. Magic is correlated with willpower and resolve - these two core aspects of a mage are what determines the strength of their magic. This is what differentiates mages such as from . While they both may have similar levels of magic, if one's willpower surpasses the other, a competition between magical power is useless. This, in turn, is applied within this magic to control beasts in a rather unorthodox way. Through establishing a "superiority" by Finn towards other beasts, he is capable of subjugating them under his own control for a significant period of time. This control extends to solely manipulating their actions, however, for the user is unable to completely mitigate the personality of the beasts controlled. There are several requirements to utilizing Beast Supremacy Magic. The first of these is that the magic works solely through making some sort of eye contact with the beast in question, making it difficult to use as freely as Dragon Supremacy Magic, per-say. Furthermore, in order to effectively utilize this magic, one must have the magical energy of a beast to use it - in this case, a user of is the most effective way of achieving this. This is due to the mixing of the beast's magical power in combination with the user's own, making it much easier to establish "supremacy". In accordance with these requirements, there are also weaknesses associated with establishing "supremacy" over beasts. Firstly, the control of multiple beasts becomes extremely difficult, due to attempting to broadcast the user's willpower over a large radius and a number of different magical signatures. As well as this, beasts with a strong individuality and willpower will generally be unaffected by this magic, unless the user is able to show enough strength to beat them into submission, this is primarily due to the contest of will generally going in favor of those who have higher magical power. In turn, using this against very strong magical beasts is highly ineffective. And, breaking down the willpower of the user themselves is also an effective way to counter this magic. Notes *Although the "My Cake" tag is present on the article, it is possible to have permission for using this magic. However, it will need to be substantiated as to the reason why you want it, as well as how it will be achieved. Note, the Magic Council creating the magic is not exclusive for my storyline only. See Also * Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic